Finisher (Zero-One)
The riders in Zero-One have their own finishers due to having different transformation devices. Gallery Zero-One Driver= * : Zero-One launches the enemy into the air with a kick that creates an energy projection of a grasshopper leg. He then jumps into the air and kicks the enemy downward. As the enemy falls toward the ground Zero-One performs a Rider Kick and breaks through the target's body Rising Impact Part 1.png|Rising Impact (Step 1: First kick) Rising Impact Part 2.png|Rising Impact (Step 2: Second kick) Rising Impact Part 3.png|Rising Impact (Step 3: Rider Kick) Rising Impact Part 4.png|Rising Impact (Step 4: Breaking through the enemy) Rising Impact Part 5.png|Rising Impact (Step 5: Rising Impact) * : An image of a shark appears before Zero-One repeatedly launches energy slashes at the enemy with his arm blades and kicks before launching them into the air with an upward slash. He then creates rows of energy shark fins from his gauntlets, jumps into the air, and slashes the enemy with the energy blades simultaneously. Biting Impact Part 1.png|Biting Impact (Step 1: Shark image) Biting Impact Part 2.png|Biting Impact (Step 2: Slashes) Biting Impact Part 3.png|Biting Impact (Step 3: Kicks) Biting Impact Part 4.png|Biting Impact (Step 4: Uppercut) Biting Impact Part 5.png|Biting Impact (Step 5: Energy shark fin creation) Biting Impact Part 6.png|Biting Impact (Step 6: Simultaneous slash) Biting Impact Part 7.png|Biting Impact (Step 7: Biting Impact) * : Zero-One creates a ring of fire and jumps through it, resulting in his entire body being covered in flames as he charges toward the enemy and delivers two flaming slashes with the Tiger Gauntlets. Flaming Impact Part 1.png|Flaming Impact (Step 1: Flaming ring creation) Flaming Impact Part 2.png|Flaming Impact (Step 2: Jumping through ring) Flaming Impact Part 3.png|Flaming Impact (Step 3: First slash) Flaming Impact Part 4.png|Flaming Impact (Step 4: Second slash) Flaming Impact Part 5.png|Flaming Impact (Step 5: Flaming Impact) * : Zero-One freezes the enemy before chopping him in two. Freezing Impact Step 1.PNG|Freezing Impact (Step 1: Enemy frozen) Freezing Impact Step 2.PNG|Freezing Impact (Step 2: Rider Chop and Freezing Impact) |-| A.I.M.S. ShotRiser= : Vulcan fires 4 blue energy constructs of wolf heads from the ShotRiser that attach to the enemy's limbs and crash it into a nearby surface, followed by the energy heads transforming into energy pins and securing the target in place. Vulcan then charges the ShotRiser and fires a ball of blue energy that can melt through anything in its path, including the enemy. Shooting Blast Part 1.png|Shooting Blast (Step 1: Energy wolf heads) Shooting Blast Part 2.png|Shooting Blast (Step 2: Attacking enemy) Shooting Blast Part 3.png|Shooting Blast (Step 3: Energy pins) Shooting Blast Part 4.png|Shooting Blast (Step 4: Charging shot) Shooting Blast Part 5.png|Shooting Blast (Step 5: Shooting Blast and energy blast) Shooting Blast Part 6.png|Shooting Blast (Step 6: Impact) * : * : Vulcan charges his gauntlets with scarlet energy before firing them at the enemy. The gauntlets crash into the enemy and send it into the air, crashing through any objects in the way, before punching through the target's body. Punching Blast Step 1.PNG|Punching Blast (Step 1: Gauntlets charging) Punching Blast Step 2.PNG|Punching Blast (Step 2: Gauntlets fired) Punching Blast Step 3.PNG|Punching Blast (Step 3: Punching Blast) * : Vulcan punches the ground to create an unstable terrain before charging his gauntlets with scarlet energy and running up to the enemy for a punch. Punching Blast Fever Step 1.PNG|Punching Blast Fever (Step 1: Unstable terrain) Punching Blast Fever Step 2.PNG|Punching Blast Fever (Step 2: Rider punch) - Valkyrie= * : Valkyrie runs in a circle around a group of enemies and fires the ShotRiser into the center of them, creating an orb of orange energy. The orb then explodes, destroying the targets. Rushing Blast Part 1.png|Rushing Blast (Step 1: Running and shooting) Rushing Blast Part 2.png|Rushing Blast (Step 2: Energy orb) Rushing Blast Part 3.png|Rushing Blast (Step 3: Rushing Blast and explosion) * : * : * : Valkyrie flies up to an enemy in the air and creates a large dark blue energy construct of a hornet stinger accompanied by dark blue lightning bolts on her right foot before performing a Rider Kick, impaling the target in the process. Valkyries then crashes the impaled enemy into the ground, destroying it. Lightning Blast Fever Part 1.png|Lightning Blast Fever (Step 1: Flying) Lightning Blast Fever Part 2.png|Lightning Blast Fever (Step 2: Energy stinger) Lightning Blast Fever Part 3.png|Lightning Blast Fever (Step 3: Rider Kick) Lightning Blast Fever Part 4.png|Lightning Blast Fever (Step 4: Impaled enemy) Lightning Blast Fever Part 5.png|Lightning Blast Fever (Step 5: Lightning Blast Fever) }} |-| MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser= : A poisonous metal chain emerges from the Acid Analyze unit and surrounds Horobi's right leg before he performs a explosive side kick. Sting Dystopia Part 1.PNG|Sting Dystopia (Step 1: Poisonous metal chain) Sting Dystopia Part 2.PNG|Sting Dystopia (Step 2: Rider Kick) Sting Dystopia Part 3.PNG|Sting Dystopia (Step 3: Purgatory Extermination) Sting Dystopia Part 4.PNG|Sting Dystopia (Step 4: Sting Dystopia and explosion) * : - Jin= * * : }} Notes *The finisher's name being captioned is a callback to the finishers of the Riders of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. The only main difference is the name of the finisher is written in katakana and the caption appears after dealing the final blow. *The finishers being announced to the audience captioned with a freeze frame is quite similar to the attacks from the anime, Senki Zesshō Symphogear. Like Tsubasa Kazanari, their attacks are captioned in Japanese text. References Category:Kamen Rider Finishers